Wanting
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: The promised day has passed and Edward still hasn't returned home, and though Winry wants so many things, the thing she wants to most is too see him once again...


_Haha- I wrote this in english class...kind of just came out of nowhere..._

* * *

Everything is rather sad, don't you think? It's been ten days…ten long and drawn out days since that promised day. It has passed, our country is still here and…

And…where is Edward?

I have baked numerous pies since the promised day has passed. I've been keeping each pie warm in waiting for his return to me. I have heard nearly nothing about him. I just sit at my window, out on my balcony and wait for him. I want to see him. I want to embrace him, tell him all of my feelings. I want him to smile and proudly show off his arm and leg. I wouldn't even mind if he bragged about being taller than I am. I want him to tell me that Al is okay.

I want so many things and yet, just like always, all I can ever, ever do it wait.

I leave my window, the summer air too much to take from to high of an altitude. I deiced what I wanted to do was walk. I would walk down the path towards the swimming hole and recall memories from my past. When Ed, Al, and I were children and we would play. My cheeks flushed at the rumors of young people my age now going there to skinny dip…

My cheeks flushed further when I suddenly remember almost stripping in front of Ed.

He didn't even bother moving…

It must mean something good. I thought with a snicker. I quietly shut the door behind me and patted Den on the head as I walked out. He looked up at me with tired eyes and quickly went back to sleep. I smiled, if only I too could be at such ease.

As I walked down the path my mind drifted towards fantasies of my life with Edward, what it could be…what I hoped it to be. I imagine the day he'll finally come home he'll say to me:

_"Winry, where the hell is my damn pie?" _

Just that, so commanding, so hidden and yet the true feelings would be obviously on his face. He'll be so happy and yet knowing him he'll just try to hide it.

"What an idiot." I say under my breath as I finally reach the water. Fireflies danced, their bodies unseen. It seemed more like magic than reality. Something pleasing, something I needed to get away from.

I placed one foot in the water and lay down on the moist grass. It was more than cooling to my warm body. I closed my eyes tightly…and…

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I sat up, turned, and saw bright amber eyes glaring at me from path ahead. He walked over, cool and confident. "Sleeping out in the middle of nowhere…jeez Winry, your gunna get yourself kidnapped or something. Then I'll have to come and save you."

"Edward…are you okay?" I asked, my voice starting to break. No, no I couldn't cry. Not yet.

He sighed and smiled. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

"And- and Al? How is Alphonse, Ed?" I got up from my spot, wanting to place my hands on his arms but feared disappointment in both him and I.

"Al is resting in a special hospital in Central…all the time in that other place has made his body real weak. He told me though…"Go and see Winry brother, tell her everything." so that's what I did." I heard his words and comprehended it all but something else preoccupied my mind.

"Edward let me see your hands…" I reached out for him wanting to know. I wanted to know so many things. I wanted to see all his hard work manifest into something real.

It was so dark and yet nothing reflected off of his right hand nor were they gloved. I grasped them; though the right felt frailer and slightly weaker than the left it was there. I felt the skin, the warmth, and the trueness of it. My heart bounded in my chest, excitement coursed through my body and blood.

"Ed is this really it now?" I dropped his hands and encircled my arms around his neck. My face pressed into his shoulder. I would not cry though, not until we were all together…Al was not here and my tears of joy would be shed for them both.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I felt his left arm encircle my waist as his hand gently stroked my hair.

"Will you stay home now? Will you be with me?" I looked up into his eyes, amber into blue. He smiled.

"S'not like I've got any place else to go…" He said it off-handedly like it really meant nothing to him but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. I grinned and reached up quickly, letting my lips touch his. He didn't fight it, didn't budge, just kissed me back softly. I wanted to take it further, to give myself wholly to him but he released me. A somber looked suddenly glazed over his eyes.

"I…" But it faded…

"I what? Ed what?" I stared at him but he too faded and again I was alone…

My eyes opened wide as I looked around. The sun had rose and the fireflies had vanished.

It was all a dream…but…he had come home…

Ed…

Ed…

"Winry, where the hell is my damn pie?"

_ED!_


End file.
